vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ainur
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely far higher physically for the Istari. At least''' 8-C''' to 7-B, likely 6-B '''with magic for the Istari. At least '''7-B, likely 6-B for lesser Maiar and Gandalf. Up to 6-B, possibly higher for the Istari | At least 6-B, likely higher | Unknown. At least 6-B, likely far higher. Far higher with items like the One Ring | At least 4-A, likely 3-B | High 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: The Ainur (Singular Ainu), the holy ones Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Technically, none, though they appear in forms with gender and can reproduce Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: Divine beings, angels, gods, embodiments of aspects of nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation and Magic via use of a staff for the Istari. Gandalf can also use Fire Manipulation and communicate with animals. The Maiar have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form), possibly others | All previous powers increased to a higher degree, as well as presumably more powers | All previous powers increased to much higher degree, most of these Maiar have several other powers | All previous powers increased to an extreme degree, as well as usually several other powers due to their extreme connection to the elements | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation to much higher degree (Could affect the whole music, not just aspects of it) Attack Potency:'''At least '''Building level, likely far higher physically for the Istari (The Istari where sent to stop Sauron and should be more than capable of killing Ologs and the like). At least Building level to City level, likely Country level with magic for the Istari (The Istari where skilled sorcerers, more than capable of using Words of Command, spells powerful enough to pulverize doors and shatter bridges. They can create flames, kill beasts, and fight enemies that are beyond any man or most Elves, some of which can kill Ologs. Implied to be able to change the weather of a massive storm. Should be comparable to Gandalf). At least City level, likely Country level for lesser Maiar and Gandalf (Durin's Bane, arguably the weakest Balrog as he ran away from the War of Wrath, was more than capable of fighting an Istari . Even while crippled from three days of fighting he could still do considerable damage to a large mountain. Ossë could raise an entire country from the sea). Up to County level, possibly higher for the Istari (Saruman was superior to Galadriel, who could hold off anyone from entering her domain accept for Sauron himself) | At least Country level, likely higher (Most of the Maiar should be above the likes of Gandalf the White, who was not one of the original Istari and could defeat easily Sarumanof many colors) | Unknown. At least Country level, likely far higher (Far stronger than most Maiar, and can terrify even stronger ones. Should be far above any Istari, such as Gandalf the White). Far higher with items like the One Ring (The One Ring vastly increases the strength of its wielder, to the point where the main bonus of it, above even control of massive armies, is pure might) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Varda lifted all the stars in the universe), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Collectively built the material universe) | High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) | Universe level+ (Created major aspects of the universe) | At least Universe level+ (Significantly stronger than all 14 other Valar combined, he is the second strongest being in all of existence. Created multiple concepts, including discord, with his thoughts, and was able to singlehandedly change the song that brought the universe into being) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic for the Istari (Should be comparable to Gandalf). Likely Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic '''for lesser Maiar and Gandalf (The Balrog flew to Morgoth's aid). Up to '''Peak Human, likely Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic, possibly higher for the Istari (Superior to Gandalf the Grey) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. Likely Massively FTL+ attack speed (Varda lifted countless stars at presumably FTL speeds) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place best likened to a higher temporal dimension) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Able to affect the entirety of the music. Superior to the other Ainur) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Class T (Should be comparable to Gandalf) for the Istari. Likely Class T for lesser Maiar and Gandalf (The Ainur were implied to have raised mountains during the Anulindale). Up to Class E, possibly higher for the Istari | Likely Class E (Osse lifted an entire country from the ocean) | At least Class E, likely far higher (should be far superior to the likes of Osse). Far higher with items like the One Ring | At least Stellar, likely Universal (Varda lifted all the stars in the sky, which constitute the overwhelming majority of the weight of the universe. At the very least lifted one star at a time) | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Superior to the other Ainur) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely far higher '''for the Istari. At least '''City Class, likely Country Class for lesser Maiar and Gandalf. Up to Country Class, possibly higher for the Istari''' | At least '''Country Class, likely higher | At least Country Class, likely far higher. Far higher with items like the One Ring | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | High Universal '''| '''Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Building level, likely far higher physically for the Istari. At least Building level to City level, likely higher with force fields for the Istari. At least City level, likely Country level for lesser Maiar and Gandalf. Up to County level, possibly higher for the Istari | At least Country level, likely higher | Unknown. At least Country level, likely far higher. Far higher with items like the One Ring | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | High Universe level | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: At least peak human, likely vastly superhuman for the Istari. Likely vastly superhuman for the Maiar | Likely vastly superhuman | Likely effectively limitless | Likely effectively limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with shapeshifting for the Maiar. At least''' hundreds of kilometers with magic (The Istari were implied to be able to banish massive weather storms) | '''Extended melee range '''with shapeshifting for the Maiar. At least '''thousands of kilometers, likely planetary '''with magic (Osse could easily manipulate weather on a planetary scale) | At least '''countrywide, possibly planetary, likely higher 'with magic | Likely '''universal '(Varda lifted all the stars into the sky) | '''Universal+ (Had the same range as the Valar, just not the same power) | Universal+ | At least universal+ (Could affect the entirety of the music, which is likely much larger than just one universe) Standard Equipment: Lesser Maiar and Istari: * The Istari: The Istari all use staffs, though the propose of these is unknown. It is possible that they amplify the wizards magical abilities (As seen when Saruman lost his powers after the destruction of his staff). However, it is possible they are just for show, with Saruman losing his powers because of his banishment from the order and intervention from Gandalf the White. ** Gandalf: Gandalf, in addition to his staff uses both a sword (Glamdring) and a ring of power (Narya), granted to him by Ciridan. *** Glamdring: Galmdring is a magical sword that glows when Orcs are near, and can cut even the Balrogs. *** Narya: Narya is the elven ring of fire, which has the power to "strengthen hearts." I can also hide the wearer (In this case Gandalf) from forms of remote observation. However, it can't work against a wielder of the One Ring, due to the Ring's nature as the ruling ring, overriding any other ring. * The Balrogs: The Balrogs are famous for their use of flaming, many thronged whips in combat. They can also use molten swords, though Gothmog, their leader, is famous for his use of a black axe. ** Gothmog: Gothmog did not use any whips are swords, instead opting to wield a black axe in combat, with which he killed Fingon. Maiar: * Unknown Greater Maiar: * Sauron: Sauron was famous for his knowledge of forging and working, being a skilled blacksmith. He would presumably have access to a large variety of weapons, however, by far the most famous one is the One Ring. The One Ring could dominate the minds of almost anyone and grant great power to its wielder, even surpassing that of the massive armies it bestowed. Valar: * Ulmo: Ulmo was gifted the Ulumuri by his servant Salmar. They where great conches that were said to produce the music of the sea. * Manwe: Manwe wielded a sapphire-crowned scepter. The purpose of it is unknown, but it is likely a simple artifact of royalty. * Morgoth: Morgoth uses both a massive hammer by the name of Grond, and has crown of iron. This crown held within it all three Silmirals, until one was stolen by Beren. ** Grond: Grond is a massive hammer used by Morgoth. It was so heavy it could tear holes large enough for Fingolfin to fall through, and so vast that it was slow even for Morgoth to wield it. ** The Silmirals: The Silmirals are magical jewels that were enchanted by Varda so that no evil could hold it. causing them to be heavy and weigh down Morgoth's head. Maiar true forms: * None notable ''' '''Valar true forms: * None notable Melkor: * None notable Intelligence: At least genius for the Istari (The Istari were arguably the strongest wizards in Middle-Earth, with knowledge of the Words of Command, powerful spells much stronger than normal magic. Gandalf, arguably the wisest of the Istari, was knowledgeable even on the Nameless Things. While perhaps not the wisest member of the Istari, Saruman was one of the most powerful. He could even shift the color of his cloak via magic, earning him the title Saruman of many colors. The wizards also likely have access to spellcraft. While not an official term, spellcraft is the best name for the art of working with potions and using or creating magical substances. Examples of spellcraft include the Plantiri, magical stones crafted in Valinor; Durin's door, an ithildin door crafted by Celebrimbor; the Rings of Power, magic rings that grant invisibility to those who use them, which were crafted by the Elves of Eregion; and the Silmirals, magic jewels crafted by Feanor. The knowledge of the Istari did seem to decrease after they left Valinor, however, as Valinor itself is only a dim memory in their mind). Likely super-genius for the lesser Maiar (As Ainur they have considerable knowledge of the future and can see events that do not happen till years from the day. Each of the Ainur control their aspect of reality and bring some knowledge of it when they enter Middle-Earth, giving them powers of foresight and hindsight. This likely means that lesser Maiar are less knowledgeable than their greater counterparts, as they do not control as large aspects of reality as their greater counterparts. In combat this is likely very useful to them, allowing them to predict their opponents moves. There knowledge however, is not limited to that of the future, and includes knowledge of the past, and of secrets within the Earth. However, there are still some things the Ainur do no know, such as the nature of the Nameless Things, monsters that "gnaw at the world." In addition, knowledge outside their domain is hidden from them. They can also forget things, leading to a presumed decrease of knowledge after the Anulindale, where they presumably forgot much of what Eru showed them and they sang themselves, the only exception being Mandos. They presumably have access to words of command, magic spells activated by a single word, which may have a connection to the Anulindale, where the universe was created via words strung together by song, and brought into being by a single word, Ea) | Likely super-genius (Being superior Ainur, they would likely be more knowledgeable than lesser Ainur, though inferior to greater Maiar and Valar. As the Ainur's knowledge of the world comes from the Anulindale, where they see the history of their concept, as well as possibly others, it seems their knowledge would be connected to their concept, and thereby, their power) | Likely super-genius (The greater the Ainur is, the more information about the world they appear to posses, given the nature and source of their knowledge. As such, the strongest Maiar would be much more knowledgeable than their lesser counterparts, knowing a huge amount of the world. Maiar like Sauron are well versed in the minerals of the Earth and are highly manipulative) | Likely super-genius, possibly nigh-omniscient (The Valar are the absolute god-tier of the Ainur, being presumably far more knowledgeable and powerful than most Maiar, though perhaps some, like Sauron, may be equal or greater than them. They do, however, suffer from their over connection to their concept, seeming to blind them from other things) | Likely nigh-omniscient (The Ainur where watching the history of Middle-Earth, and saw all the events of its history, with them taking form in the likeness of the children of Eru, explaining why they did not appear as completely alien creatures to the Men and Elves of the world. Though the Dwarves where introduced later and none took their appearance in the beginning). Likely nigh-omniscient or omniscient over their concept (The Ainur created the universe and its concepts, with each of them knowing everything related to their respective concept, except for that which Eru himself withheld, which, depending on the importance of the concept, it might be nothing) | Likely nigh-omniscient (The Valar, just like the Maiar, watched the history of Ea in the Timeless Halls). Likely nigh-omniscient or omniscient over their concept (The Valar, like the Maiar, shaped the concepts of Ea) | Nigh-omniscient (Melkor had a share in all concepts and would thereby have a share in all knowledge of them) Weaknesses: Lesser Maiar and Istari: * The Istari: The Istari are all restricted so that they cannot use many of their Maiar powers and are confined to a physical body. It also seems that they are weakened after the loss of their staff. Although it could be simply that the case of weakness after losing a staff (Saruman losing his powers after the destruction of his staff) that was Gandalf's direct intervention. * The Balrogs: The Balrogs are famous for their use of fire and flame in, which would naturally lead to an aversion to water. This can get so bad that a weakened Gothmog was killed by water. Maiar: * Unknown Greater Maiar: * Sauron: Sauron after the First Age bound a majority of his power in the One Ring. This vastly increased his physical strength but meant that he would be destroyed if the Ring was. Additionally, if someone dominated the Ring, it would be as if it was destroyed. Valar: * Morgoth: Morgoth has an obsession with dominating the environment, leading to his power decreasing drastically as time go's on. Maiar true forms: * None notable ''' '''Valar true forms: * None notable Melkor: * None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ilmarë is a spirit of light and a protector of the stars, with her powers being related to light and her powers being like that of Varda. However, she also posses the universal powers of the Ainur, such as elemental manipulation and shapeshifting. Powers of the Ainur: The Ainur. The Ainur are first and foremost elemental spirits, and they each have control over a certain aspect of nature. Each of the Ainur can also manipulate matter and energy to serve their needs, and take any form they so choose. Even inanimate ones such as Yavanna appearing as a tree. They helped shape Arda and as such have control over it elements and aspects, with Ilmarë being no exception. The Ainur can also take spiritual forms, where they are intangible and non-corporeal. *'Elemental manipulation:' The Ainur are first and foremost elemental spirits, with their powers being deeply connected to the elements. They can create storms and fire, manipulate light, create non-sentient life, etc. The Valar are most powerful with this ability, however, any Ainur, Maia or Vala, can use this ability. Examples of this include the volcanic eruption caused by Sauron, and the storms caused by Ossë and Uinen. *'Shapeshifting:' Without a doubt the most famous ability of the Ainur, any one of them can take any form they so choose (Though evil ones often lose this ability for one reason or another). This ability was most famously used by Sauron, when he changed into a werewolf, snake and vampire. However, there is no reason other Maiar could not do this as well, appearing however they choose to. Ainur can even appear as inanimate objects, such as Yavanna once appearing as a tree. *'Spirit form:' The Ainur could cast off their physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. These forms can travel forward and backward in time and it was said that "All that was past they could fully perceive". They are, however, limited in that they cannot effect the future or the past, only see it. Of the Ainur's sprit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Lesser Maiar and Istari | Maiar | Greater Maiar | Valar | Maiar true forms | Valar true forms | Melkor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2